


Ending the world out of sadness

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Feels, Fuck School, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Sad Ending, Salty fic, Slow Burn, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette and Adrien commit suicide and the world ends.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Ending the world out of sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at writing

Mari kills herself Adrien gets depressed and he kills liar rossi and then throws his miraculous off the eiffel tower and then himself off the tower and then hawkmoth gets the 2 miraculous.

THE END


End file.
